


Show Respect

by garrisonbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arguing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/pseuds/garrisonbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for the prompt: John and Dean arguing over Cas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Respect

John was back. Raphael must have been really desperate if that was his distraction technique. Though he had already brought back Ellen, Ash and Jo so maybe it shouldn’t have surprised Dean all that much. They sat in Bobby’s living room, tension sitting thick like caking blood. John had been asking questions since he got back. How long had he been dead? What had the boys been up to? What had Bobby been up to? What was this about a war in Heaven? Well how did that start? All of these questions could only lead to one place. Castiel.

“So, he’s an angel? Not human, then?” John took a drink of beer and stared Dean down. Many things had changed in the years since John’s death, but somehow now being over 30 and having stood up to something as powerful as an archangel his father still managed to turn him into a little boy. Cas was standing in the corner of the room, but of course John didn’t direct his inquiry to him. To his credit, Cas knew better than to try and interject.

“Yep, he’s an angel—“

“So that body ain’t his?” Dean stood up, pushing his sleeves to his elbows as he hoped the conversation wasn’t headed where he thought.

“Guy’s name was Jimmy. What’re you gettin’ at?” John took another drink and off to the side Bobby glanced between them, watching for the moment the trigger was pulled. Sam stood in the kitchen, quietly reading and trying not to look like he was eavesdropping.

“So he’s possessing some poor bastard. He’s a monster then?”

Dean ground his jaw to try and keep his cool. Barely more than an hour back and his dad was already doing what he did best, pushing people’s buttons. Cas looked thirty different kinds of uncomfortable and even if no one else saw it, Dean could tell he was trying to keep his temper down.

John was still staring at him, expecting an answer. Dean took a deep breath and hoped everything wouldn’t devolve into a fistfight. “You owe him your sons’ lives. Not just me, Sam, too. And Bobby’s actually. Without him this entire planet would have been roasted. Show him some respect.” Both Bobby and Sam were openly staring and out of the side of his vision Dean could see a small smile pulling the edges of Cas’ lips. “’Cause if anyone in this room deserves it, it’s him.”


End file.
